


Dessert First

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Electric Fence AU [5]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Kitchen Sex, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: Thomas wears an apron. Phillip likes it.------Inspired by the "Naked Apron" square on the outfit kink bingo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phillip Altman/Thomas McGregor
Series: Electric Fence AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/990474
Comments: 31
Kudos: 101





	Dessert First

Phillip likes to watch Thomas clean. Not that he is interested in the process itself, of course - he's not a messy person (although when in need, or high, anything can double as a plate), but he sure doesn't give a fuck about _housework_. No, it's entirely Thomas who holds his attention in these moments: the way his shirt rides up a little, leaving a sliver of hip and stomach exposed as he reaches up to clean a window, the way those tight jeans mold his impossibly long legs and stretch over his round little ass when he bends over to wipe something off the floor. 

Phillip will lounge on the sofa, playing the role of the quiet observer while Thomas rushes around the house with brooms and buckets and mops, and scrubs surfaces until they are squeaky clean. He's never offered to help, but Thomas never seemed to want him to, either, and that's just as well. Cleaning is something Thomas does for fun, and who is Phillip to infringe upon that.

Thomas' favorite rubber gloves certainly aren't the sexiest item of clothing he owns, but yesterday he had donned a different apparel before he went to work in the kitchen. A simple black apron - no ridiculous colors or patterns or anything, but it still kept drawing Phillip's attention. Thomas was wearing tight grey jeans and a light blue sweater - Phillip's favorite - but he found himself distracted by that apron. Or rather, the thought of Thomas in nothing _but_ that apron. 

To disturb Thomas while he was engrossed in housework was always a risk, but patience was never one of Phillip's virtues. He used the moment when Thomas was arranging something in a cupboard to sneak up behind him, kissing him on the neck and sliding a hand under his apron as he embraced him.

Thomas let out a little huff of amusement. _Can I help you?_

_Just thought your apron's cute, that's all_ , Phillip told him, a perfect picture of innocence, as always. Brushed his lips lightly across Thomas' ear. _I'd love to see how you look in it without your clothes on._

Thomas turned in his arms and gave him a glance that made Phillip's pulse triple its beat. _I still have to finish up here, but... How about I make you breakfast tomorrow morning?_

* * *

When Phillip wakes, he finds the bed beside him empty.

It's not _completely_ a surprise, Thomas is an early riser most days; but it's a Saturday, and when Phillip is staying over for the weekend, he usually hopes to keep him in bed for a bit longer. And Thomas never objects to sleepy cuddles and lazy morning sex, either. _So where is he?_

Oh. 

_Breakfast._

In a split second, Phillip is wide awake. Apparently, so is his cock. He is already sporting a sizable morning erection, his shaft lying straight and rigid against his abs. It bobs up a little as he stretches languidly, and he reaches down to give it a few strokes, tempted for a moment to tease himself a bit longer, then decides against it. Best not keep Thomas waiting. He gets up, fishes his underwear from under the bed and - after a brief struggle and a few deep breaths - tucks himself into his boxers, giving his bulge a squeeze as he goes. Doesn't bother with pants. If his hunch is correct, he'll be taking them off soon anyway.

When he pads down the stairs and into the kitchen, he finds Thomas standing at the counter, mixing eggs in a bowl. 

Naked.

Okay, not _entirely_ naked. He is wearing the black apron, tied in a perfect little bow at the small of his back, just above his pert ass.

"Shit."

If Phillip's cock was hard before, it’s practically aching now, all the blood rushing into it at the sight in front of him.

Thomas gives him a look over his shoulder, a little smirk playing across his lips. "Good morning to you too. Glad you've finally decided to join me."

Phillip realizes his mouth is hanging open, so he closes it. Nods. It seems he has lost the ability to speak - maybe because he hasn't had his coffee yet, or maybe because one of his fantasies is about to become reality, and _fucking hell_ , Thomas looks so unbelieveably sexy. Phillip loves him in a suit or in jeans, in expensive lingerie and in leather fetish gear - loves him in every way, really - but _this_ , this here is making him go crazy with lust. Who would have thought that a plain apron could be such a turn on, but it is somehow incredibly erotic in its simplicity. Or rather, it's the thought of Thomas wearing it so casually on a Saturday morning, while he is making breakfast for Phillip. 

Domesticity has never gotten his dick hard before, but there is a first for everything.

Thomas pointedly sets the bowl aside. A silent invitation.

Phillip moves closer and comes to stand behind him, close enough for his breath to tickle the back of Thomas' neck, where Thomas smells warm and clean and familiar. Thomas leans back against his chest with a soft sigh. With a sleepy, content hum, Phillip nuzzles into his shoulder, then reaches down to cup his ass gently in both palms. Squeezes a little, enjoying the supple softness of those gorgeous little buttocks. “Good morning, baby." 

"Like what you see?" Thomas' voice is a bit breathy, but positively smug. Then again, he always prides himself on presentation. 

Phillip shifts his hips and presses the bulge of his cock right into the cleft of his ass. "What do you think?"

Thomas exhales with a soft, pleased sound. "Ah. Good." Then, magnanimously: "Go ahead, you can take a closer look."

They are standing right by the kitchen window, and it doesn't escape Phillip's attention that Thomas has not drawn the blinds. It's unlikely that someone would see them, unless the postman decides to drop by at this exact moment, but still, the idea of having Thomas right here, in broad daylight, is wonderfully exciting. He suspects that Thomas agrees, judging by the way he is tilting his ass up, encouraging Phillip to explore further, and _yes_ , Phillip can do that.

Pulling back slightly, he presses his thumbs into Thomas' cleft, then draws his buttocks apart to expose that pretty pink hole, groaning loudly when he finds it already wet and slick with lube. Trust Thomas not to leave anything to chance. He can’t help but bend and press a tender kiss to it, loving the way the little furl flutters when he flicks his tongue over it. He nuzzles between Thomas' cheeks, letting his beard rub over his sensitive taint for a moment, and Thomas makes a needy little noise that goes straight to his cock.

_Fuck_ , he can't wait any longer, he thinks as he straightens back up, not today, not after being teased like this. He has to be balls deep in that tight ass, right this instant. Thomas seems ready enough, but it won't hurt to make sure. Keeping a firm grip on his asscheek with his left hand, he wets his right index finger in his mouth, then slips it into that soft, waiting hole, letting out an appreciative hum when Thomas gasps and immediately pushes back onto it. _Yes. Perfect._ Phillip moves his finger in and out, then side to side until he feels the hot clench around it loosen. He slides it deep once more and lets Thomas grind back against it for a moment while he hurriedly pulls the waistband of his boxers down with his other hand, just enough to free his cock. He withdraws his finger and Thomas sucks in a sharp breath, but by then Phillip is already positioning his aching tip at his entrance.

When the head of his cock pops inside, Thomas grabs onto the counter with a choked moan. There is a clang as a forgotten mug tips over and rolls over the edge, then a flat crack as it lands on the floor tiles and breaks clean in two.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Thomas groans. Then again when he looks down and sees the mug. “Oh, for heaven’s sake.”

Phillip bites his lip. He tries hard to contain the mirth that's bubbling up inside him, but a laugh still escapes him. He still remembers the flower pots that met an unceremonious end when he had fucked Thomas senseless over the potting bench in the greenhouse. _Good times_. Apparently destroying household items during sex has become a thing for them. He can't help but feel smug that it wasn't his fault this time.

“Stop it,” Thomas says, but his shoulders too, are shaking with silent laughter. “You caught me off guard."

Grinning to himself, he grabs hold of that slender waist, leaning in to plant a kiss on Thomas' soft shoulder. Tilts his hips a little. "Did I, now."

"I, uh— I still forget sometimes. How big you are." Thomas sounds a little breathless now, voice gone low with arousal, the silliness with the mug entirely forgotten.

"Really?" he teases, although it's getting harder and harder to stay coherent. "But you're taking me so well. See, I'm almost in there...." He gives a slow push, then another, and then he is sliding deeper and deeper into that soft, tight heat, until he is fully seated inside. "There you go, baby. So nice. Isn't this fun." 

Thomas' only answer is a moan. He is arching beneath Phillip, his breath coming in short little gasps. His ass trembles, his hole clenching, and Phillip stills for a moment to let him adjust to the burn, the fullness. He takes hold of Thomas' chin and tilts his head back, raising his mouth to his for a deep, passionate kiss. Presses his body head to toe against him and pins him against the kitchen counter. Doesn't let go until Thomas has completely relaxed around him. Only then does he slide his hands under the apron to give Thomas' cock a squeeze, delighted to find it stiff and leaking. Runs his palms up his chest to rub his hard little nipples, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger, smiling when Thomas shivers against him. “Good?”

“Yes… _oh_ —-" Thomas is weaving his ass a little now, rocking back and forth, moving his hips in slow little circles. He lays his head back on Phillip's shoulder with a sigh, offering him access to his throat.

“I love how you beg for it, baby,” Phillip tells him. Kisses that sensitive spot just below his ear. “You’re hungry for this cock, aren’t you." 

"All right, _yes_ , you monster," Thomas hisses. He turns his head and presses his wet mouth against Phillip's jaw. "Now fuck me." 

He doesn't need to be told twice. Placing a hand between Thomas' shoulder blades he bends him over the countertop, curling his other hand around his hip. Slowly, deliciously slowly, he withdraws, letting his cock drag through Thomas' sensitive rim until only his tip remains inside. The lush heat of that tight little ass beckons, but he holds himself there for a moment before he sinks back inside him, deep, smooth, relentless. Then he does it again. A slow withdrawal, then a torturously slow thrust.

Thomas is supporting himself on his forearm on the counter, reaching back with one hand to grasp his own asscheek, pulling at it, spreading himself wider to make the slide of Phillip's cock easier, and there's an idea. Phillip takes hold of his other wrist and pulls it back gently, placing his hand next to the other. “Hold yourself open for me. Show me your pretty little hole.”

With a soft moan, Thomas lowers himself onto his chest and lays his cheek against the countertop. His fingers digging into the flesh of his ass as he pulls his buttocks apart, knuckles whitening as he struggles to hold himself wide open. Phillip shivers, heat flooding his entire body. _Fuck_ , he can see _everything_ , his rigid cock sliding in and out of that deep, dark-pink hole and every twitch of Thomas' rim, the way it clings softly to his shaft when he draws back, then stretches wide around it as he pushes back in. 

Thomas looks beautifully wrecked, eyes closed, rosy mouth open in a slack “O” of pleasure, brows drawn in concentration. Phillip murmurs praises to him - _that's it, so good, you're fucking beautiful_ \- caresses his back, his hair. He settles for slow, deep strokes, wanting to savor the snug grip of Thomas' ass, but keeps a steady pace, pulling most of the way out before he sinks his length into that greedy hole again to the hilt. He rolls his hips, changing the angle of every long, sweet slide of his cock so he can press deeper, searching for that certain spot.

Thomas ass spasms visibly when he finds it. His hole flares then clamps down on Phillip’s shaft and they both groan helplessly at the same time.

"Oh, _shit_ , baby—"

"Please," Thomas keens, fingers clenching on his bottom. "More, oh, _please, Phillip_ —" 

"All right." If Thomas wants to be fucked hard this morning, then fucked hard he will be. He swats his hands away, then drives his hips forward with a growl, slamming deep, and the cry Thomas lets out is almost feral: loud and filled with lust. "God, yes!"

Phillip squeezes the back of his neck gently. "Careful, you'll wake the neighbors.”

“You are the neighbor," Thomas retorts breathlessly, squirming against the counter as Phillip pulls his hips back then plunges forward again with a more ferocious thrust than the last. “And I — ah, _fuck_! I can see you are very much awake.”

“Mhm, I sure am now. Would never miss a good breakfast.” He gives one of Thomas' round buttocks a tender slap with his open palm as he fucks into him again. “And today’s one is exceptionally delicious.”

Thomas lets out another eager moan when Phillip swats him on the ass again. Nothing like a little spanking to get him _really_ going, and sure enough, he is already arching his back and wiggling his ass, asking for more. _Well, he can have it._ Phillip spanks him hard with one hand, accompanying each slap with an equally hard thrust, until Thomas is whimpering and writhing underneath him. 

When those pale buttocks turn rosy red, he grabs onto them with both hands and pulls Thomas hard against him. He picks up his pace, pistoning his hips, working his cock in and out of that tight hole faster and faster. Thomas throws his head back and shouts, raising himself to his forearms. His little behind curves up, begging to be pounded, and Phillip does exactly that, fucks him hard against the counter, groaning at the sight of those soft buttocks jiggling and the neat little bow above them bouncing with the force of his thrusts.

He grabs the knot of the apron in one fist, using the strings to hold Thomas in place as he pumps him full of his cock, slamming in and out until he can see Thomas’ bottom turn even redder from the pounding, loving the loud, filthy slap of his balls against his taint and the mewling, groaning noises Thomas makes.

Perspiration is glistening on Thomas' back and ass, and Phillip is sweating too, the kitchen both too small and too warm for two people to engage in such activities. He yanks on the apron string and undoes the tie with one hand, then pulls the apron over Thomas's head and tosses it aside. Wraps an arm around Thomas' chest to pull him upright and tight against him, and then Thomas is naked in his arms, warm and soft and wonderful. Phillip wraps a hand around his throat and tilts his head to the side for a hard kiss, sucking his plush lower lip between his teeth. Keeps up the relentless, steady fucking, his cock throbbing in pleasure with each loud wail of passion he extracts from Thomas.

“Oh, _fuckfuckfuck_ —” Thomas whimpers when Phillip strokes his sweet spot again. He reaches down to fist his cock, working it with erratic, frenzied strokes. He is close, Phillip can tell, can hear it in the hitch of his breath, feel it in the little twitches of his ass, in the way the muscles in his thighs flex and quiver. 

"You want me to come inside you?" he growls in his ear, snapping his hips with short, rough thrusts. "You want me to fuh— fuck you full? Yeah? First you have to come for me, baby. Come for me, and I'll fill your slutty little ass up so good---" 

And that does it. Thomas lets out a sob as he convulses, his hole clenching around Phillip's cock, and then he is spurting streams of come over his hand, his belly, his chest. Phillip holds him by the throat and continues to pound his ass mercilessly, determined to fuck every last drop of come out of him, but he too, can feel his orgasm beginning to pull from his balls, getting closer and closer to its own release.

He drops his hand from Thomas' neck to his hips and shoves into him as deeply as he can. Thomas sags forward with a cry, quivering all over, hand still moving on his cock, milking the last of his load from it. Phillip presses his thumbs into the twin dimples above his ass and seats himself deep, grinding into him with short, desperate thrusts of his hips until he feels his balls tighten, the pleasure like an electric current zigzagging up his spine, and _there, there, fuck, yes_ —

A growl tears itself from his chest as he comes, shooting his load deep into that warm, tight channel. He presses his hips into Thomas' soft ass, groaning loudly with every spurt of his cock, and Thomas lets out a low, breathy moan that sounds entirely too pleased. Shit, but Phillip is so easy when it comes to him, all Thomas has to do is wiggle that cute butt to make him lose his mind. 

Not that Phillip can be mad at him for it.

He grabs his cock by the base and pulls out, letting the last few drops of his come land on Thomas' blushing bottom before he pushes into his gaping hole again, fucking his come back inside, moaning as he feels Thomas' inner muscles ripple around the now oversensitive head of his cock.

Thomas is lying panting underneath him, slumped over the counter. His back is slick with sweat, his long limbs trembling, but the expression on his face is one of blissful contentment. Phillip leans forward to press a tender kiss to his cheek, then withdraws, carefully. He pulls Thomas against him once more and circles him in his arms, raining soft kisses on his jaw, his cheek. He feels light and heavy at the same time: the heaviness of being sated and half-drowsy, the lightness of having been emptied. 

His stomach rumbles loudly, loud enough for Thomas to hear it. That elicits a laugh from both of them and Phillip proclaims with a happy sigh: "I'm ready for that breakfast now.” 

Thomas makes a small, satisfied noise. He reaches up to curl a hand around the back of Phillip's neck and turns his head back to kiss him, hot, deep, full of gentleness. "I think we need a shower first, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/v1oletdelights) <3


End file.
